


【少狼AU The Pack】Chapter.5 The Sudden Attack

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 🤪大家好我虐待小孩了





	【少狼AU The Pack】Chapter.5 The Sudden Attack

**Author's Note:**

> 🤪大家好我虐待小孩了

【Taeyong】

Doyoung摇摇晃晃地跪在地上时Taeyong感觉到愤怒把他的脑子烧成一片平地，他无法回忆人类理性被一枪打碎时的感受，直到他们安全到达医院的时候Johnny迫不得已给了他一拳，Taeyong才意识到他的指甲一直陷在手心里，整个拳头被血液浸透。

“看在上帝的份上，Taeyong，清醒一点。”Ten在帮助所有人一起抓住不断挣扎的Doyoung时惊叫道，他看起来完全需要帮助。

那颗附子草子弹嵌在Doyoung的胳膊里，他的身体正在用不断的异化和高烧来排斥这个高纯度的毒药。

“来了，到底出了什么事，你们……哦我的天——”

Taeil带着Kun推开门的时候所有人被片刻地转移了注意力，但没有持续很久，因为Doyoung发出痛苦的嘶吼，猛地从床上弹了起来，然后又像个死人一样摔了回去，本来就足够苍白的脸完全失去了血色。

Taeyong的心脏在抽痛，要失去他的Beta的事实让他生不如死，他的手上还是干涸的血液，但他只顾得上大吼大叫：

“治好他！就只是……操他妈的！快一点！”

“你这样叫帮不上任何忙！行行好伸出手摁住他！我们不可能在停尸房耗一晚上！”

Winwin在地板的另一侧一边手忙脚乱地安抚Doyoung一边大声抱怨道。

Taeyong用满是血的手搓了一下额头落下来的头发，完全没时间去关注额头上立刻多出来的一点儿红印子，他的鼻子里全是绝望的血腥味，只要再多一点儿压力他立刻就会撕心裂肺地哭了——但不是现在。

Kun看起来完全在状况外，当Taeyong那双猩红的眼睛盯住他的时候，他很明显地抖了抖，但坚持住没有退缩。反而露出了一个温和的微笑。

“Melissa在哪儿？我们需要她动手术。”

“我妈妈抽不开身…事实上我……”

“那就你来。”

“Huh？”

Taeyong一把抓起身边盘子里的手术仪器，捏在手里大吼了一声：

“你来！算我求你了！你让我跪下也可以！你救救他！”

没有人见过他这么歇斯底里的样子。

他现在就像个疯子。

Taeil最快冷静下来，Yuta在外面处理好血迹冲进来的一瞬间Taeil跨过去夺走了Taeyong手里的尖锐器械，当Taeyong想要反抗的时候一把扣住了他的下巴。

“呼吸——Taeyong——呼吸——”

“对，就是这样，呼吸——”

Taeyong几乎反应不过来，他的肺都不听使唤了。

“记住你练习的，记住她教你的，呼吸——呼吸——现在，重复——”

“太阳……”

“对…重复它——你记得的，就是这样——”

“日（the sun）……月（the moon）——真理（the truth）……日，月……真理……”

Taeyong颤抖着吐出每一个词，他的声音发颤，眼睛酸涩，周围无比恼人的多个心跳声和杂乱的医院环境在一点一点地远离他。

当他彻底安静下来的时候，周围只剩下此起彼伏的呼吸声和Doyoung痛苦得难以忍受地哀叫和喘息。

Kun并没有多问，他依旧感到惊讶，在经过Taeyong时仍然瑟缩了一下，但成功地把两倍剂量的镇定剂打进了Doyoung的血管。

Taeil在稳定好Taeyong之后抽开身，他得是这个做手术的人。

现在他们有八个人挤在黑洞洞沉甸甸的停尸房里，幸好这里离医院主治区足够远，不然所有人都能听见他们在这里头鬼吼鬼叫。

子弹嵌在Doyoung的胳膊里，只要取出来就会安然无恙，但这个过程仍然充满危险，因为Taeil是个兽医，他可不是做手术的那一类。

Taeil穿上Yuta临时偷来的手术服之后走到了Doyoung旁边，大家把他扶起来靠在墙上，而Kun负责递器械和止血棉。

走到一边的Ten和Johnny打开了灯，突然变得很亮的环境让所有人都眨了眨眼，而Johnny和Ten说了些什么，很快来到Taeyong身边。

他就像往常一样，用肩膀轻轻撞了撞他。

“Hey，你还好吗？”

Taeyong完全泫然欲泣，但并没有真的哭出来：“不，一点儿也不。”

“放心，Doyoung会没事的。”

“没人能保证。”

Ten看起来完全不喜爱Taeyong靠不住的样子，他翘着鼻子哼了一声，嘀咕着“卸了一条胳膊Doyoung也能活”，声音正好在狼人的听力范围之内，但并不大声。

Taeyong往前倾了一下，被Johnny的胳膊挡住了。

“喂，嘿，现在不是吵架的时候——”

“他！”

“Ten就是那样，Taeyong，你得保持冷静。至少今晚后面的时间，你都不能再生气了。这会逼疯你的。”

Taeyong迫于身高的差距不得不抬头瞪视Johnny，而站在一边的Winwin和Yuta也看了他一眼，脸上的表情写着他到底有多么失态。

“说真的，Taeyong……”

Johnny柔声安抚着，在另一边鲜血淋漓地开始手术时转移着Taeyong的注意力，但手术钳触碰到子弹的一瞬间，Doyoung的闷哼还是让Taeyong绷紧了背部，看起来像一只受了刺激随时准备咬人的野兽。

“说说吧，怎么回事？”

Taeyong咬着嘴唇，浑身上下都在昭示他的不安：

“我们排查住户，靠近猎人家的草坪时被他发现了，他朝我们开了一枪，本来是对着我的……Doyoung……”

“替你挡下来了，合情合理……”

Johnny的脸上写着这的确是Doyoung会做的事，拍了拍Taeyong的肩膀示意他放松，手指在他的肩上捏了捏。

是他习以为常地安慰手法。

Taeyong因为同伴的关心而感到更加难过。狼群中只有他和Doyoung的连结是最紧密也是最长久的，本来应该被他保护的人此时因为伤害痛苦不堪，这种情境让他无法忍受。

他不知道该恨谁，这不公平，这不应该，他们并没有能力从猎人那里讨回公道。

这不是正义能解决的问题。

Taeil成功取出子弹的时候Taeyong明显地感觉到Doyoung放缓的呼吸和减速的心跳，立刻绕过Johnny跪到Doyoung身边。

他的手上仍然有很多血。

“Doyoung——嘿，嘿，看着我——Doyoung，感觉如何？”

Taeyong的手指不管不顾地渗入Doyoung的指缝，抓紧他的小臂，黑色的纹路顺着他撕裂的袖子从Doyoung的伤口往他的手上缓缓转移。

“这他妈的…？”

站在一旁的Johnny回头看了一眼瞪大眼睛的Winwin和Ten，咧了咧嘴角：

“狼人可以转移和共享他人的痛楚，无论是生理上的还是心理上的。你们还有很多要学的，孩子们。”

Taeyong并没有去注意Winwin和Yuta随之而来的打闹，Doyoung因为疼痛的减弱逐渐恢复理性，眨了眨眼缓慢地看着他。

“哦…嘿，伙计……”

“你他妈的吓尿我了。”Taeyong咧开嘴，用脑袋蹭了蹭Doyoung的脖子，抬起头向Taeil露出一个抱歉的微笑：“谢谢，我是说，真的，感谢。”

“呃…我想说的是……也许你们需要一个病床？”

大家看向Kun，做了好一会儿隐形人的他才耸了耸肩抬起一只手，然后调皮地露出笑容：

“然后谁来解释一下…狼人什么的？”

 

当所有人收拾好准备离开时，Kun才好不容易理清了所有的关于这个城镇里奇异生物的知识，他把所有人送到医院的后门，茫然地眨着眼睛，对着Taeil“我们谁都没来过”的嘱咐点头。

Doyoung此时已经能够勉强站稳，Taeyong把他的胳膊架在肩上，他们站在摩托车旁边等着。

“我们就这样告诉他没问题吗？”

“Taeil觉得他可信。”Taeyong抿着嘴，似乎也犹疑不决。

“Well，我也觉得。”Ten抱着胳膊说道。他仍然看起来有些脾气差，虽然Taeyong并没有意识到问题在哪儿，但他选择不做表态，以免惹怒他。

“他人很好，而且……”

Yuta在Winwin解释的时候在旁边帮腔：

“如果他告诉了别人，我们会发现的，更何况他没法对我们撒谎。”

Taeyong转头看向Doyoung，对方无奈地露出一个笑脸：

“别在这种时候依赖我，Taeyong，相信你的狼群说的话。我们会有解决办法的。”

Taeyong撅了撅嘴，但仅到此为止，随后他就保持了安静，一动不动地等待Taeil回到他们中间来。

“一切顺利？”

“一切顺利。虽然我想他会花上好一会儿怀疑世界并且google你们，但应该问题不大……”

“那就是我一开始做的，虽然当时我已经被咬了。”Ten耸了耸肩，而Johnny在旁边疑惑道：

“话说到这儿，有人把他纳入狼群的考虑范围内了吗？任何人准备对他下口没有？”

“我猜没有。”Winwin捏着手机在掌心里转了两圈，皱着眉头仔细地思考：“他吸引任何人吗？”

“呃，我是说，狼人鼻子方面的。”

“我想接纳一个人类没有任何问题吧。这不是什么大问题，我们看起来也的确只是人类。”

Johnny因为Ten有些冲的语气碰了碰他的胳膊，但Taeyong这时候站在了他这一边：

“我们可以…我是说……这不是什么突兀的情况。”

“Yeah，Taeyong以前…”Doyoung沉沉地呼吸着，但仍然帮Taeyong解释道：“我们有人类的亲戚和我们生活在一起。”

“我爸爸是人类。他适应的很好。”Taeyong说完之后咬住了嘴唇，这勾起了他不好的回忆，但他仍然希望能做出表态。

这是他能做的，他要做到。

“好吧…好的……我是说——不错。”Winwin显然不适应于突然的真挚，揉了揉鼻子摁下了车钥匙，他们的机车闪了闪。

“Doyoung你们还是坐Taeil的车吧，现在开机车太冒险了。我们跟在你们后面。”

“OK.”Taeyong架起Doyoung，Taeil走过来替他们打开车门，剩下的人成对跨上机车。

Taril发动车子的时候Doyoung轻轻把脑袋放在了Taeyong的肩膀上，手指握住他过于瘦的手腕，Taeyong能感到自己的惶惶不安在流失。

“放轻松，我没事了。”

“我知道……”

“回家好好睡一觉，Taeyong.”Taeil举起手打开后排的灯，在车子并进车道的时候回头看了他一眼：“我会给你些助眠的东西，你太紧张了。”

他又低头看了一眼Taeyong的手，温柔地笑了笑：“记得把自己清理干净。”

Doyoung善意地笑起来，Taeil重新正视眼前的马路，为他们打开了最低音量的音乐电台。

“休息一会儿吧，我把你们送回家。”

Taeyong眨着眼睛看了一眼Doyoung，对方捏了捏他的手臂。

“Just sleep.”

“好吧。”

“希望这两天不会再有别的事发生了。”

Doyoung和他碰着肩膀，抬起头来把他的脑袋摁在了自己的肩上：

“就只是……睡吧。”

 

Taeyong被摇醒的时候森林的水汽灌进他的鼻腔，熟悉的味道安抚着他的神经，他才搓了搓脸恢复精神。

Doyoung已经恢复的差不多了，除了附子草的药性让他有些腿软，他已经能自己行动了。

Taeyong走到驾驶的窗口让Taeil一路小心，随时保持联系，Taeil点点头，在大家依次走进家门的时候从车子的储物盒里抓出两管乳白色混着丝丝缕缕紫色流体的针管给他。

“本来是给Doyoung打麻醉用的，你如果想不做梦的话，两天用一管，会有效的。”

Taeyong接过针筒，Taeil越过玻璃窗拍了拍他的胳膊：

“和以前的差不多，但别太大剂量。”

“你不会想一睡不醒。”

Taeyong没有刻意记住他的警告，只是点了点头，然后看着Taeil打转方向盘掉头离开。

他往门口走的时候，仍然是Doyoung靠在门框上等他。

但他没有立刻走过去，而是停在门前的一株植物前。

一颗刚开花的附子草。

漂亮的紫色花瓣掩盖了后面的一个十字架木桩，Taeyong并拢脚跟低头默念了一会儿，然后才缓步离开。

Doyoung侧过身子让他进屋，他的狼群站在客厅里分散的地方，他们还没开灯，Taeyong看到不同颜色的眼睛看着自己，闪闪发亮。

Doyoung的眼睛同时泛起水光的亮蓝色，他直视Taeyong，直到Taeyong的眼睛散发出烈火灼烧一般耀眼的火红。

“May she rests in  
peace.”Doyoung轻轻地说：“你还有我们。”

Taeyong扫视过每一双为他提供强有力支撑的眼睛，他的心脏复杂地膨胀，酸涩的感觉泛到他的口腔。

“谢谢。”

他说。

“谢谢。”

 

【Winwin】

枪击案的第二天他们正常地回学校上课，迎接全新的一周。所有人看起来一切正常。

Winwin通常情况下和Yuta呆在一起，除了上不同的课时分开，然后仍然呆在一起。

午饭的时候所有人聚到一起，Ten甚至不遗余力地带上了Kun，虽然他的动作让这看起来有点像校园霸凌式的威胁，但至少Kun同意了加入他们。

下午的时候Winwin需要等Yuta参加足球训练，在板凳上和一群女孩子坐在一起有些奇怪，但Winwin十分的受欢迎——没有人不喜欢他。

即便话题是女孩子们的话题，漂亮的涂着指甲油戴着耳环的各个足球男孩的女朋友们仍然选择把Winwin加入到她们的团体中去，甚至对于友善地调戏乐此不疲，这让Yuta大吃飞醋。

通常的下场是霸道的亲吻和各种让人面红耳赤的摸索，但Winwin消化得很好。

他已经习惯了自己周围充斥着各种流氓行径。

放学之后他们通常去镇上的图书馆学习，或者去其中一个人家里，因为除了学习之外Winwin还有更多“狼人”的事情要学。

Taeyong和Yuta为他量身定制了训练的表格，好让他从一个不爱动的居家宅男变成有利的战斗力，因此Winwin写完作业的周一要和狼群一起夜跑，写完作业的周二要参加Yuta的反应能力特训，写完作业的周三要进行室内健身，写完作业的周四仍然是夜跑，写完作业的周五还有耐力训练。

他像个准备参加奥林匹克的专业运动员。

当然事实没那么夸张。狼群保持警惕的同时仍然在紧密地一起活动，变成狼人让Winwin很少的产生疲劳，同时变得更加健康，吸血狼留下的阴影和恐慌症也被很好的修复了。

他连胃口都变大了。

夜跑是令人愉快的，Winwin极不情愿地加入之后逐渐爱上了在深夜穿梭于树林的感觉。

Taeyong第一次在他们眼前变成狼，这是令人惊讶无比的技能。Winwin几乎惊掉了下巴。

他是目前为止唯一一个可以变成一只成狼的Alpha，Johnny和Yua还在练习中。

Taeyong有着漂亮的银灰色皮毛，这让他看起来威风凛凛。而且他相当大，蓬松的毛发掩盖了他相对干瘦的骨架，但仍然很大只，而且——Winwin得承认，摸起来好极了。

像在抚摸一只金毛，而且更加柔软，甚至可以感受到充满爆发力的肌肉和躯体。

Taeil说Ten也可以变成豹，但豹的形态和种类取决于他的心灵思想和他的意愿，并且要经过长期的训练才能完成完全的形态变化。

这简直酷毙了。

Johnny和Yuta并不是庞大狼人家族遗传的Alpha基因，所以他们仍在训练中，但即将完成目标。Winwin并不奢求自己能有这个能力，但他太希望看到Yuta是什么样子的了。

在Taeyong的带领下他们一个晚上可以奔跑数十公里，这相当解压，而且纾解心情，甚至能够让狼人更好的与大自然接触，感受森林的力量和气息。

夜跑之外Winwin还用笔记本记录着他身上发生的一切变化。

他还需要Yuta的指导，一步步发掘自己的过程相当乱七八糟。

狼人的本能让他在味觉上发生了很彻底的改变，他并不排斥肉类，也开始对稍微生的肉食感到有兴趣，然后逐渐理解了这些家伙们对生菜的厌恶（当然，除了Doyoung）从何而来——

这对味觉的刺激太大了。

五感上Winwin开始理解为什么Johnny能够接受肉桂是一件令人惊愕的事实——肉桂实在是太冲了，光是闻到它就已经让狼人呼吸不畅，更不要提吞咽和进食它。

Yuta在教他如何使用听力，在不需要的时候屏蔽听觉保持专注，以及在需要的时候如何听的更远——这些都极富技巧。

但讽刺的是变成狼人并没有治好Winwin的近视。

他仍然需要眼镜，但很快他不担心地发现周围这群家伙基本上都近视。所以一切暂且顺利。

而Yuta，还要教他如何控制身体的变化。

“当你想要使用你的爪子的时候，伸出手，尽量保证那种刀片从瑞士军刀里弹出来的感觉出现在手上，像这样——”

Winwin说实话觉得Yuta在图书馆没人的角落里刷的张开手，并且上面覆盖着有些难看而且非常尖锐的利爪这种事有些丢人，但他仍然不会自己控制，所以被迫学习。

“变成狼人很简单，当你的心跳达到一定程度的时候肾上腺素会刺激你的变化，同理，当你感到紧张和任何起伏较大的情绪时你的爪子都会伸长，这种时候你需要控制住自己，因为并不是所有变化的时候你周围都空无一人。”

“也就是说我要学会减缓心跳？”Winwin挑着眉毛，知道这样有多么不切实际。

“可以这么说，”Yuta咧开嘴笑了笑，这让他看起来有些无奈地傻：“这牵扯到‘锚’的问题，我想你应该知道‘锚’的意思。我们每个人都需要一个锚来稳定自己，

“你看到了Taeyong上次的状态，他嘴里嘀咕的三个词，日、月、真理，the sun，the moon，the truth，是他们家族传下来的概念和信条，这是他独有的方式。通常情况下我们的稳定自身依靠坏的情绪或者好的情绪。

“Johnny——也许你看不出来，他用愤怒作为冷静的发条。越愤怒他就越理智，这能很好地避免他发狂变成狼人。而我依靠‘印记’，在遇见你之前是母子的印记，这种机制在人类中最为普遍。

“‘爱’是描绘印记机制所产生的感情，糅合着依赖、服从、支持和其他的正面非理性感情。我的母亲是主要教导我学习狼人知识的人，所以依靠她作为印记对我而言最方便也最安全。

“但现在不一样了。”Yuta微笑着说：“我的印记变成了你。”

Winwin的脸变得通红，不仅仅是因为Yuta说的话，也因为他正在含情脉脉地看着自己。

这有点儿过分地肉麻但是足够调情的一切因素。

他们理所应当又偷偷摸摸地交换了一个亲吻，Yuta在他耳边嘀咕着“恋爱行为具有一切印记机制的属性”，手指在他薄薄的腰侧上下其手。

Winwin曾经根本想不到自己有一天会习惯于和男朋友在图书馆接吻，这简直令人难以想象地奇妙。

傍晚的时候Winwin收到Ten的消息让他陪自己去找Kun，这个时候Kun应该在医院给妈妈帮忙。

Winwin并不觉得需要问Ten的目的是什么，他刁钻极了，而且一定程度上的蛮不讲理，去找Kun并不需要什么理由，他只是想。

而他想得到的他就一定会得到。

和Yuta分开之后Winwin走到城镇的百货超市和Ten汇合，他不仅换了一身跑步的衣服还牵着他的狗。

“这是？”

“Prada.”

“Huh？”

“她叫Prada.Prada，这是Winwin.”

Winwin花了一秒钟来惊讶这只狗的名字，然后又觉得这非常Ten，所以并没有更多的吐槽，和他肩并肩离开相遇的地点。

“所以呢，去找他干什么？”

“随便，聊聊天，喝杯咖啡，交换一下上课的意见，讨论讨论algebra，反正去找他就对了。”

“那Prada呢？”

“我们又不一定要进去，让他出来不就好了。”

他们快到医院时Ten发了条消息约Kun出来聊天，然后在医院旁边的咖啡厅里点了几杯饮料。

他总是很大度，顺带也请了Winwin一杯。

“Prada最近有点难养，你知道的，”Ten取完咖啡的时候拽了拽狗绳，小不点才摇摇摆摆地跟上来：“所有这些...豹子，之类的事情。她总以为我是一只猫，对我瞎叫。”

Winwin笑起来。这很有趣，而且他也能很显然地感觉到Prada对自己下意识地确认和嗅闻，看起来像在找同类一样仔细。

“我倒是有点好奇，我们变成非人类之后其他动物能分辨出来吗？难道我们气味也发生了变化？”

“我不希望气味有任何变化，”Ten别扭地说：“如果我变得像野生动物一样臭烘烘的话，我会杀了我自己的。”

Winwin看着他的表情咧开嘴，然后又想到了别的事情。

“对了，说真的，那一天你什么情况？”

“什么？”

“就是...”Winwin摊开手：“Doyoung动手术那天。你在生Taeyong的气？”

Ten撅起了嘴。

他们在停车场的外围等待Kun，Ten停下来耸了耸肩，漫不经心地说：“我不喜欢他那样，仅此而已。”

“他那样？”

“我是说，我不喜欢他失控，即使他应当失控，因为Doyoung对他而言至关重要，但他这样非常不负责。”

“他本应该做我们的支柱，Yuta和Johnny信赖他，他在那种时候本应该保持冷醒。”

Winwin沉默着看了眼他的表情，但他只是在平淡地阐述。

“我有些过分严格了，我们差不多一样大，我不该这样要求他，但他的确要学会做到。”

“他会的。”Winwin只能这样说道：“给他时间。”

“他会变得值得所有人依靠的。”

“好吧，我是说......”Ten把四处乱转的Prada抱了起来，让她乖乖待在臂弯里：“我不应该这么严格的要求别人，下次我会找他道歉的。”

“Taeyong会理解你的。”Winwin晃了晃脑袋，而Prada开始吠叫。

Kun朝他们走过来，Ten笑着和他打招呼的同时拍了拍Prada的脑袋示意她安静，但一直到Kun走近她都不停下来。

“怎么回事？”

Ten在简短地打招呼之后转过身去训斥Prada，而Winwin则接下了和Kun交谈的任务。

“这是Ten的狗狗，她叫Prada.”

等Prada安静下来之后Ten才重新面对Kun，露出一个甜丝丝的笑容：

“Prada最近对气味很敏感，她对着所有人乱叫，抱歉。”

“没事。”

Kun仍然十分温和，询问Ten来找他有什么事，Winwin则把手里的咖啡分发给他。

“只是来和你聊聊天，鉴于你在学校不是很经常接触我们。”Ten笑着说。

Kun因为他委婉地“你在躲着我们”的说法稍微红了耳朵，有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：

“我不是...”

“It's OK，我们只是想找你说话或者什么别的......交个朋友而已。”

“你们已经是我的朋友了。”Kun抿了一口咖啡，Winwin盯着他的杯子看，如果没记错的话，Ten记住了他最爱的口味并且点了。Kun会喜欢的。

Prada仍然在Ten的怀里扭来扭去，看起来焦躁不安，他们的谈话也因此终止，Ten不得不把Prada抱回家，而Kun在停车场与他们道别。

“他有没有闻起来有股烟草味？”Winwin离开停车场时后知后觉地问道，而Ten皱了皱鼻子，在空气里闻了闻。

“可能？我没仔细闻。”

“我觉得有股烟草味。”

Winwin回头看了一眼Kun原来站的地方，眯起了眼睛。

“奇怪。”

 

【Kun】

在医院写完作业陪着妈妈直到8点之后Kun本应该独自回家，但Doyoung和Taeyong像约定好的一样出现在医院门口陪他走完这段路，他们简短又有些尴尬地聊了些学校的事情，Doyoung借给了他两本法语的复印件，也不知道是怎么打听到他需要这个的。

“我的耳朵非常好。”他笑着调侃道，而他们三个因为这句话不约而同地咧开嘴。

Kun稍微大胆了一点，他询问了一些关于他们的特征的事，似乎对这些仍然保持着应有的好奇，这让他看起来开放许多。

他并没有特地去问他们来送自己的原因，他想最好让他们保留一些自己的行动，因为这个举动很显然是在下意识地保护他自己。

到达家门口的时候Taeyong和Doyoung轮流拥抱了他，他能感觉到这两个可爱的家伙在悄悄闻自己，但这能够令人接受——因为这的确是他们这种大狗狗会做的事。

接下来的日子Kun没有再排斥他们，他在仔细的思考之后决定试一试交一些朋友，而Ten也就因此开始光明正大地享受他领地的对外开放权。

他们大概安安静静地度过了很长一段时间，而城镇里的麻烦不大不小，都在狼群能够解决的范围内，虽然他们经常把自己搞的一团糟。

为了替妈妈分担一些经济负担，Kun开始去Taeil的宠物诊所实习，而伤痕累累的狼群就从满身是血地溜进医院变成满身是血地闯进宠物诊所，躺在Taeil根本不是给人用的生物床上修复伤口，Kun负责了大部分的处理，而且游刃有余。

Kun自认为他的保密工作做的非常不错。妈妈并没有察觉出来他们的情况，而Kun总能替狼群打个完美的圆场。虽然他（自认为）他并不属于狼群，但这种感觉不错，Kun乐意将这个状态持续一段时间。

除此之外每天都有人陪他回家，大多数情况下是Ten，有些时候Johnny和Yuta会用机车捎他一程，又或者是Taeil的皮卡，每一个人都乐意和他接触。

Taeyong告诉他如果有任何突发状况随时告诉他们，Kun虽然答应了，但并不觉得有什么需要麻烦这些连自己都顾不上的家伙们。

不过他的家里的确有一些莫名其妙的奇怪状况。

自从Doyoung中弹之后Kun就在家里闻到隐隐约约的烟草味，除了烟草应该还有一些别的东西，有些香但是并不好闻。随着时间的推移Kun和妈妈仍然找不到气味的源头，但这种令人发麻的香味只是更加浓郁，最后甚至开始变得有些呛人。

这样的状况一直持续到学期的结束，Kun放弃了寻找气味散发的真正原因，逐渐适应之后也没了什么奇怪的感觉。

正式放假的那一天Kun仍然和Tayong和Doyoung一起回家，他们把他送到门口之后拥抱告别，Kun看着他们沿着公路往森林里走进去，才转身走进大门。

空气里的烟草味突兀地消失，取而代之的是一股熟悉的血的铁锈味，Kun再熟悉不过。

这闻起来和医院一模一样。

“妈妈？”

客厅茶几上的花瓶被从郁金香换成了一株正在开花的紫色植物，看起来刚刚绽放，颜色显眼地绽开在朴素的房间里。

透明的花瓶里并没有水。

“妈妈？”

Kun喊了第二声，触摸着桌面经过客厅，外侧的阳台上仍然什么都没有。

 

拐弯到达了楼梯口，Kun转过头确认楼道和台阶，才看见旁边厨房的地面上蔓延出红色的液体。

粘稠的，几乎干涸的血液。

Kun惊愕地停止了一会儿，但仍然决定走过去看看，他的心跳开始飞快地加速，甚至感到恶心在喉咙翻滚，准备好的尖叫被埋在口腔下。

“妈...”

重物敲击大脑的时候Kun并没有来得及转身，他发出一声闷哼，紧随其后的黑暗占领了他的眼睛，他就彻底失去了意识。

像个断了线的木偶。

 

当他再次清醒的时候周围漆黑一片，Kun仰起脖子在黑暗里不断眨眼，才发现这里是地下室。

很久没有清理的水管散发出难以忍受的味道，Kun试着让自己坐起来，但他意识到自己被反绑着安置在了已经没了电的旧冰柜里，只能仰头看见滴水的天花板。

恐惧稍微迟了一些争先恐后地占领他的脑子，Kun在惊慌发作之前深深地呼吸了几口，能够清楚地感觉到后脑勺黏糊糊的。

应该是出血了。

他花了一分钟仔细斟酌到底要不要说话，咳了两声之后听见了楼上传来凄厉的惨叫。

是妈妈。

比恐惧更多的东西渗入了Kun的脑子和心脏，他奋力地踢了一脚冰柜的边缘，整个人在长方形的狭小空间里猛烈地撞响了墙面。

“Hey！Hey！我在这儿！”

惨叫声戛然而止之后紧随着的是Melissa尖声的求饶和劝阻，但那并没有阻止沉重的靴子走向地下室。

声音逐渐增大之后Kun感觉到难以忍受的恐慌和反胃感刺激着他的胃和口腔。他被反捆在一起的手紧张出汗，心脏几乎要跳得崩裂。

一张粗狞的脸突然出现在Kun的正上方，双手伸进来抓住了他的领子，窒息感迫使他吞下了一声尖叫。

“You.”

胡子拉渣的笨重男人用浓重的苏格兰口音恶狠狠地瞪着他，手上浓重的血腥味让Kun想吐。

“你是他们，不是吗。”

Kun努力睁着眼睛和他对视，但他眼里杀戮的疯癫让他忍不住颤抖。

“她什么都不说，你呢？”

Kun意识到自己正在像筛子一样颤抖，血腥味直冲他的鼻腔，他要昏过去了。

“我…你想知道什么……”

他尽量控制住自己的声音，庞大又阴沉的猎人散发着烂泥和鲜血的臭味。

“全部——”

他听到这个家伙嘶嘶地说。

 

【Taeyong】

当Taeyong踢开门的时候他们看到的就是杂乱不堪的景象。

他们破开门的动静足以引起注意，Johnny在那个苏格兰猎人能够爬上一楼之前飞快地抓起了被血浸湿的桌布上摆放着的猎枪，抛给了精通此道的Yuta，而剩下的人跑出去绕到地下室的入口去找Kun.

Kun的家里一团糟，玻璃和茶几都被打碎，他们前进到厨房的时候看见了Melissa女士躺在地上残破不堪的尸体，还有溅得到处都是的血。

屋子里的味道够呛。

“谁——！”

Taeyong听见别扭的口音之后从喉咙里发出一声低吼，紧接着吼声变成悠长低沉的狼嚎，传的应当足够远，前去寻找Kun的狼群自然也能够听到。

人类无法理解狼嚎所包含的信息，但猎人相当清楚他被数量不小的狼群包围了，同时也意识到狼群的目的是救那个男孩儿。

在厚重的皮靴声重新往地下室走去时Taeyong没有给他这个机会得逞，他直起身跳过狭窄的厨房过道，迅速和猎手扭打在了一起。

这个猎人足够聪明，他在家的外围撒了一圈花楸木粉，好让任何非人生物都进不来。狼群在外圈等待了很久，直到Taeil过来吹开圆圈的一角。

幸好他们还有个德鲁伊。

当Taeyong和猎人打作一团的时候他选择了用嘶吼替代传声，而绕进后门打开了地下室的孩子们也同样用狼嚎告诉他Kun被找到了。

【但他不太好，Melissa呢？】

蹲在一旁查看Melissa的Taeil被Doyoung保护着，检查了她的身体，然后Doyoung扬起了脖子。

【Dead.】

回答之后狼群安静下来，而Taeyong在中了一刀之后把猎人成功地摁在了地上。

Yuta仍然端着枪进行防备，这场扭打结束的很快，但仍然需要保持警惕。

Johnny从后院找来了铁链好让这个不断挣扎的强壮苏格兰人被捆在椅子上，而Yuta准确又笃定地朝他的膝盖开了一枪。

“呃…只是防止他逃跑或者反抗。”

Yuta在Taeyong瞪大眼睛不解地怒视自己的时候说道。

当他们做完这些事之后所有人才意识到旁边还躺着一具尸体——得有人报警。

Melissa已经停止了呼吸，她的身上满是淤青和伤口，Taeyong捂住自己正在修复的腰呲牙咧嘴地走过去看了一眼，然后失去了表情。

这太血腥了。

到达一楼通道的Winwin、Doyoung和Ten是把Kun抬出来的，他的伤口不停地流血，看起来过于苍白几乎就要死了。

Taeyong怒火中烧，但是他们得让警察来逮捕这个猎人，而不是杀了他。

“Taeyong，Kun快死了。”

Doyoung在Taeyong发飙之前拽住了他的神经，把他的注意力转移到奄奄一息的同伴身上。

狼人能从浓重的血腥味之下闻到那些麻痹动物嗅觉的烟草味，那是灼烧的芭蕉叶，用来掩盖人类的行踪。

Taeyong走近Kun的时候迅速意识到这个恶魔也许已经来过很多次，但每一次浓重的烟草味都阻挡了狼人的嗅觉，让整个房子闻起来只是烟草味，而不是陌生人入侵的痕迹。

Taeyong仍然闻得出来这个苏格兰猎人的张狂和兴奋，他在狼群对尸体沉默时哈哈大笑，甚至毫不避讳对他们的厌恶，用苏格兰语骂着老调的脏话，诅咒他们下地狱。

“Kun还在呼吸......”

“你们都会被上帝烧毁灵魂！就算我死了，哈！魔鬼，你会享受到硫磺湖最佳的烧烤盛宴！祝你们死得好！”

“砰”

Taeyong刚要回头，Johnny就替他给了这个老家伙一拳，骨头敲断了他的鼻梁骨，所有人都听见清晰地断裂。

Taeil仍然在检查和记录尸体，虽然那是他们几天前还鲜活的朋友，但他仍然努力忍着呕吐完成着任务，但Taeyong打断了他。

“Taeil......”

“嗯...？”

“我得救他。”

Taeyong直起身子确认每一个人的看法，眼睛惶惶地扫过他们的眼睛，然后才看向Taeil，手紧贴着裤子，颤抖。

他承受不了这样突如其来的死亡和破坏，但他没办法在这时候惊慌失措。

他们必须救Kun，现在立刻马上。

“我是说...他需要成为狼人，不然在救护车到达之前......”Taeyong听着Kun逐渐微弱的心跳，悲哀的疼痛蔓延到他的脚和口腔，他无法移动。

他们被巨大的负面情绪笼罩。

“他会死。”

Taeil的点头最后盖棺定论，Taeyong伸出手抹了一下眼睛，他才感觉到腹部被刀刺伤的地方在经历修复的疼痛。

他逐渐狼化时感受到情绪被愤怒完全替代，他想到火灾的那一晚，想到猎人们的笑声和咒骂，想到被烈火吞噬的世界和生活，这让他无法抑制地颤抖。

直到獠牙嵌进血肉，Taeyong才在那个苏格兰人的放肆辱骂中清醒一点，他听见Kun微弱地呼吸和轻哼，也听见了血流鼓动经过血管的响动。

希望你活下来，他想。

我们可以做你的家人。

 

-TBC-


End file.
